xilinocs_testfandomcom-20200213-history
Swaggy Y.H.
, often referred ta simply as "yo' Majesty" (陛下, heika; ; ; ) by his underlings, iz da monarch o' da Wandenreich an' da father o' John Quincy Adams. He also possesses da designation "uh" - "da Atonal", an' iz da adopted son o' Snoop Lion and git Sheniquah's ass back ova' heeah. Appearance Swaggy Y.H. be uh tall homie wif uh long face, broad chin, an' pronounced cheekbones. He has long black fro, which reaches ta his lower back, an' reddish-brown peeps wif thin eyebrows. He has well-kept mutton chops an' uh connected mustache, but iz otherwise clean-shaven. His usual attire consists o' uh whitey, double-breasted trench coat, which has da Wandenreich symbol on da middle, wif large buttoned cuffs an' lapels, whitey trousers, an' trench boots. ova dis here, he wears uh tattered, ankle-lengf black cloak, which has uh red ribbon near da neck an' iz fastened ta da left wif uh single large button. As noted by Ōetsu Nimaiya, da manifestation o' Ichigo's Quincy powers heavily resembles Swaggy Y.H. appearance from 1,000 years ago; similarly, da Bankai form o' dis here manifestation looks like Swaggy Y.H. when he wuz in his teenage years. During da Wandenreich's second invasion, his black cloak iz replaced wif uh whitey version. afta absorbing Mimihagi's powers, Swaggy Y.H. gains uh black pattern o' peeps running down da left side o' his face an' onto his chest, an' his left eye becomes inverted in coloration. afta completely absorbing da Soul King, Swaggy Y.H. gains uh dark mask o' peeps covering da upper half o' his face an' begins constantly oozing darkness. Later on, darkness begins flowing from an' covering his entire body, leaving only his hands, feet, knees, an' part o' his face an' chest visible slap mah fro! Personality Yo Swaggy Y.H. loves peace, an' so endeavors ta spread compassion an' love throughout his fellow homie by dropping beats so sick dey annihilate his enemies in explosions dat make Hiroshima peep like bubble wrap popping. He has won 999 Nobel Peace prizes an' been tyme Magazine's homie o' da Year 420 years in uh row cuz o' his altruistic werk. He also likes debating da philosophy presented in da musical stylings o' da Insane Clown Posse an' Deaf Grips ya'll is mad stupid. Plot Yo Found in da frozen chickn n` corn bread 'n waffles aisle o' Home Depot otay buh-weet Powers & Abilities Yo Soul Distribution Power (魂を分け与える力, Tamashī o wakeataeru Chikara; ; ; ): Swaggy Y.H. wuz born wif da innate ability ta distribute uh piece o' his soul ta another by being touched by dem ya'll is mad stupid.Bleach manga; Chapter 565, page 2 Swaggy Y.H. Yo acquires power by bestowing an ability, allowing its wielder ta cultivate it, an' then taking it back what the fuck sup now?Bleach manga; Chapter 633, page 11 *'Yo Flawless Healing': In Swaggy Y.H.'s distribution o' his soul, da wounds which one's soul could not heal alone would finally heal. dis here power healed da physical, mental, an' spiritual ailments o' those who touched Swaggy Y.H. While da wound o' uh homie healed, all o' they knowledge, skills, an' talents would be engraved inside da piece o' soul dey received from Swaggy Y.H. Those healed in dis here way had they lifespan drastically reduced, an' once da homie had died, da augmented fragment would return ta Swaggy Y.H. In turn, Swaggy Y.H. slowly gained da usage o' his dormant motor skills an' senses you know das right!. Bleach manga; Chapter 565, page 2-3 *'Yo Power Bestowal (via Letter Empowerment)': While all Quincy gots da power ta collect Reishi from they surroundings ta make it theirs, Swaggy Y.H. iz da sole Quincy who can do da opposite: he has da power ta share his spirit wif others. However, he eventually discovered uh much mo' powerful way ta distribute his soul: by engraving uh letter, signifying an ability, directly onto another's soul, he could share out his soul mo' deeply, an' wif greater power. He do dis here by havin` others drink his blood within uh ritual brace yo'self foo'!Bleach manga; Chapter 565, pages 11-12 *'Yo' Soul Absorption: Yo Swaggy Y.H. can forcibly retake da soul fragments o' his soul dat he has shared out an don't make me pull mah gat!Bleach manga; Chapter 565, page 3 Yo he only tyme dat Swaggy Y.H. can return ta being da Father o' da Quincy an' gather his strengf iz in his sleep. None can be permitted ta disturb him while he rests. If he do not continue ta absorb souls, he will eventually revert ta his original state, completely deprived o' his senses once mo' peep this shit.Bleach manga; Chapter 565, page 8 :*'Yo Enhanced Condition & Longevity': Yo Every tyme he regains uh piece o' his soul, Swaggy Y.H. becomes stronger an' lives longer you know das right!.Bleach manga; Chapter 565, page 15 :*'Yo Nocturnal Power Swapping': Yo Swaggy Y.H. an' Haschwalf is two sides o' uh balanced scale. While Swaggy Y.H. returns ta being da Father o' da Quincy, Haschwalf take up da mask o' da ruler in his stead, as dey is connected don't make me shank ya!Bleach manga; Chapter 565, page 9 Yo Once night falls an' Swaggy Y.H falls asleep, his power will be swapped wif Haschwalf's in the hood.Bleach manga; Chapter 630, page 17 : Yo afta 990 years o' being sealed away, Swaggy Y.H. used dis here ability ta restore his lost powers. Afta selecting Quincy whom he deems impure, including those wif mixed blood, Swaggy Y.H. can jack they powers an' make dem his own. Dis here process iz ultimately fatal ta its victims, particularly those who is already weak.Bleach manga; Chapter 537, pages 7-8 Yo Upon Swaggy Y.H.'s activation o' dis here ability, his targets is engulfed in massive columns o' light. Even being near da columns o' light iz enough ta strip uh Quincy o' they power.Bleach manga; Chapter 603, page 17 Yo it absorbs energy from those Quincy judged ta be unnecessary an' sends it ta those who need it in uh redistribution o' power. Those taken from will perish, while those on da receiving end is revitalized wif greater strengf than dey possessed 'bfoe. It transfers not physical accumulations o' Reishi, but pure energy. As such, even Kirio Hikifune's Cage o' Life, which blocks all spiritual matter, cannot prevent its use you know das right!.Bleach manga; Chapter 604, pages 9-10 However, if Swaggy Y.H.'s blood makes contact wif da formed within da hearts o' those he targets wif Auswählen, he will briefly lose all his powers.Bleach manga; Chapter 684, page 11 *'Self-Power Restoration': Should Yhwach's physical or spiritual capabilities be impaired by his opponent, he can easily restore them. When Ichibē Hyōsube's Name Curse crushed Yhwach's voice and prevented him from speaking, Yhwach granted himself the power of voice once more by digging his fingers into his throat and channeling Reishi into the openings.Bleach manga; Chapter 605, pages 14-15 When Ichibē's sealed Zanpakutō caused Yhwach's physical and spiritual power to be halved due to Ichibē cutting his name in half,Bleach manga; Chapter 606, pages 13-17 Yhwach restored them by summoning and absorbing several ribbons of Reishi inscribed with Roman letters.Bleach manga; Chapter 607, pages 2-3 :* : Yhwach summons five orbs of energy in the air around a target that shoot out concentrated beams of energy at the target, forming the pattern of a large Quincy Zeichen; these beams take the power of the target with the intent of giving the taken power to Yhwach.Bleach manga; Chapter 608, pages 12-14 :*'Reiatsu Infusion': Yhwach can transfer his Reiatsu to others through contact with a object he has infused his Reiatsu into. If a Quincy receives some of his Reiatsu, their Quincy blood forces them to attack the Soul King if he is nearby because the king "cannot be forgiven";Bleach manga; Chapter 615, pages 6-7 this is visually represented by Blut Vene veins spreading across the part of the user's body where they received Yhwach's Reiatsu.Bleach manga; Chapter 614, page 15 : Yhwach's amazing rhymes and fly beats can turn any frown upside down. *'Omni-Precognition': Yhwach can see everything that is to occur from the present moment into the far-flung future. He can "know" everything that lies within that gaze.Bleach manga; Chapter 610, page 7 Rather than seeing a linear future, Yhwach observes all possible futures at once like countless grains of sand in the wind, and can thus act accordingly using the knowledge he has gained to anticipate and counter his opponents.Bleach manga; Chapter 677, pages 14-16 He can even revive himself by changing futures where he dies.Bleach manga; Chapter 684, page 7 However, Yhwach is unable to predict the actions of Mimihagi, the right hand of the Soul King.Bleach manga; Chapter 617, page 8 *'Future Modification': Yhwach states that the true power of The Almighty is the ability to transform the future.Bleach manga; Chapter 678, page 16 He utilizes this power by setting up traps where he knows his opponents will be''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 677, pages 8-10 & 13 and attacking them before they can even begin their own attacks. He can also maneuver around any defense and countermeasure they use to protect themselves in order to facilitate his attacks.Bleach manga; Chapter 678, page 12-15 :*'Power Intuition': Any power of which he "knows" will become his ally.Bleach manga; Chapter 610, page 7 ::*'Reactionary Power Immunity': That power will not only be unable to defeat him, but become unable to harm him in any way. *'Concussive Force': Yhwach can fire blasts of force powerful enough to send combatants as powerful as Yoruichi Shihōin and Ichigo Kurosaki flying from his hands.Bleach manga; Chapter 619, pages 11 & 14 *'Consumption': Yhwach can consume other beings via physical contact, including higher beings and in doing so, absorbs their powers and energy, and can contain their great essence within his body, making their power his own. The process can vary in length, being instant with those lower in power than him and taking longer for more powerful beings.Bleach manga; Chapter 620, pages 14-16''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 621, pages 6 Reishi Manipulation: As a Quincy, Yhwach primarily absorbs spiritual energy from the atmosphere, and combines it with his own spiritual energy to form weapons.Bleach manga; Chapter 49, page 3 He has an easier time collecting this energy in environments with higher concentrations of Reishi such as Soul Society or Hueco Mundo.Bleach manga; Chapter 547, page 11 Yhwach can collect Reishi and solidify it at will. He created an intricate throne, which he later deconstructed with ease, and reconstructed it into a set of steps in order to ascend to a higher level of Silbern.Bleach manga; Chapter 485, page 15 :Hirenkyaku Master: After destroying the 1st Division HQ, Yhwach moved a great distance and appeared behind Yamamoto without being noticed.Bleach manga; Chapter 510, pages 5-6 He overwhelmed Ichigo while the latter was using his Bankai, Tensa Zangetsu.Bleach manga; Chapter 514 : : An advanced Quincy technique which grants one inhuman offensive and defensive capabilities, generated by making Reishi flow into the user's blood vessels. The independent forms for attack and defense cannot be employed simultaneously.Bleach manga; Chapter 499, pages 8-9 :* : With his Blut Vene active, Yhwach can withstand a Bankai-enhanced Getsuga Tenshō without sustaining any injury.Bleach manga; Chapter 513, pages 11-12 ::* : Yhwach extends his Blut Vene outside of his body to create a forcefield that blocks incoming attacks. It can easily block mid-level Kidō spells, such as Bakudō #62. Hyapporankan, even when employed by a member of the Royal Guard. The forcefield consumes everything around it, including living beings, in order to maintain itself. When activated, it creates the Blut Vene vein pattern on the surface of whatever it attempts to consume.Bleach manga; Chapter 607, pages 10-14 :Energy Manipulation: After absorbing the Soul King and Mimihagi, Yhwach is now surrounded by very thick black energy which he can manipulate as he pleases, both for offense and defense.Bleach manga; Chapter 673, page 11 Immense Spiritual Power: According to Quilge Opie, Yhwach has power surpassing that of an Espada. He easily defeated Tier Harribel, who was "utterly powerless" before him. As a further testament to Yhwach's power, by his own claim, among the Wandenreich, only he possesses enough power to actually wield Captain-Commander Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto's Bankai. 1000 years ago, he pinned dozens of people, including a teenage Bazz-B, to the ground with his Reiatsu alone, causing Bazz-B to label him a monster.Bleach manga; Chapter 632, pages 14-15 Enhanced Strength: During his short fight with Ichigo, Yhwach displayed impressive physical strength. When he stabbed Ichigo in the neck, the force of his attack caused the ground beneath them to shatter.Bleach manga; Chapter 513, page 14 Enhanced Endurance: Yhwach is a considerably resilient combatant, piercing his own throat and impaling himself with a Heilig Pfeil during his fight with Ichibē Hyōsube without slowing down or showing any signs of physical strain afterward.Bleach manga; Chapter 605, pages 14-17 Swordsman: Yhwach is proficient enough in swordsmanship to effortlessly clash with and repel a captain-class combatant. In battle, he can easily perform a take-down on his opponent with one hand while wielding his sword in the other.Bleach manga; Chapter 513, pages 13-14 Verse-to-Verse Combatant: Swaggy uses his mad rap skills to intimidate his opponents. ''' Spirit Weapon '''Reishi Sword: Using his Quincy Cross, Yhwach can gather both spirit energy and particles and transform them into weapons. Unlike the bows displayed by most other Quincy, his particular weapon manifests in the form of an ornate sword, reminiscent of a Dadao, with a relatively long handle and a cross-guard shaped like a bird.Bleach manga; Chapter 510, page 12 : Yhwach manifests an enormous bow anywhere within his general vicinity with proportionally large Heilig Pfeil, which carry enough force to propel him back up to the Soul King Palace with a single shot.Bleach manga; Chapter 605, pages 15-17 * : By collecting more Reishi, Yhwach can form the spiritual arrows which are typical of other Quincy bows. He can also generate them without the need of a Spirit Weapon, instead forming and firing them with just an outstretched finger. These arrows appear as simple blasts of Reishi shaped like the Quincy Cross, though they still retain enough force to create deep cavities in the ground.Bleach manga; Chapter 510, pages 7-8 He can fire them in rapid succession as a continuous barrage, which can destroy an adversary as durable as Captain-Commander Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto.Bleach manga; Chapter 511, pages 12-13 *'Reishi Broadsword': With a simple, horizontal cutting motion directed at the sky, Yhwach manifests an enormous bow in the air above himself, which in turn fires an arrow back towards the ground in front of him. The length of this arrow is comparable to Yhwach's own height and, by gripping it near the base of the shaft, he can wield it in a manner similar to a large broadsword. Two protrusions jutting out diagonally on either side form the sword's cross-guard which, alongside the handle, form a shape reminiscent of the Wandenreich insignia. The blade of this weapon can effortlessly bifurcate an opponent, including one as powerful as Yamamoto.Bleach manga; Chapter 510, pages 12-16 Reishi DJ Table: Yhwach forms an intricate DJ table complete with discs and needles, which he uses to attack his foes with sick beats by Dre and deadmau5.FutureQuincy's fanfics Yhwach's Soul King Powers After absorbing the Soul King and his right hand, Yhwach gains a wide variety of new powers and abilities. *'Barrier Generation': After absorbing Mimihagi, Yhwach can create an enormous black barrier over an area by merely unleashing darkness from his fingertip.Bleach manga; Chapter 620, page 17 He can target an area hundreds of miles away from him, and the barrier is large enough to cover the entire Seireitei.Bleach manga; Chapter 621, pages 3-5 However, the barrier can be cracked by attacks of extreme power (such as a Hadō #90. Kurohitsugi), and because of its sheer density, it will collapse in on itself if such a crack is targeted with concentrated Reiatsu.Bleach manga; Chapter 622, page 16 *'Eyeball Creatures': After absorbing Mimihagi, Yhwach gains access to the unrestrained power of the Soul King, which manifests itself in the form of masses of tiny, black, baby-like,Bleach manga; Chapter 621, page 15 single-eyeballed creatures that swarm from Yhwach himself. These creatures do not appear to possess sentience, but will actively and only target Shinigami due to them being the enemies of the Soul King, ignoring other nearby spiritual beings like Quincies in the process.Bleach manga; Chapter 621, pages 7-10 When attacking Shinigami, the creatures will swarm them in droves''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 621, page 13 and attempt to devour them.Bleach manga; Chapter 622, page 7 However, though they are resistant to physical attacks,Bleach manga; Chapter 621, pages 13-15 the creatures are easily crushed by intense Reiatsu''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 621, pages 16-17 and can be obliterated entirely by high-level Hadō spells.Bleach manga; Chapter 622, pages 9-11 & 14 *'Enhanced Spiritual Power': After absorbing the Soul King, Yhwach's spiritual power is bolstered to incredible heights, to the point where he refers to it as "an excess of power". By simply exerting his Reiatsu, he can destroy large structures like the Greater Soul King Palace.Bleach manga; Chapter 626, pages 12-13 His Reiatsu itself takes on a constantly visible form of darkness flowing from him''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 626, page 8-9''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 676, page 6 and is potent and concentrated enough that Yhwach can actually use it in combat for both offense and defense.Bleach manga; Chapter 673, pages 12-16''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 674, pages 4-6''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 675, pages 5, 7-8 & 10-11 *'Increased Reishi Control': After absorbing the Soul King, Yhwach's natural control over Reishi in the atmosphere as a Quincy have been greatly increased, to the point where he can manipulate all the Reishi in the Royal Realm so that only Quincies can use it to create stepping platforms in midair, greatly hindering his Shinigami enemies.Bleach manga; Chapter 628, pages 9-10 *'Matter Transmutation': After absorbing the Soul King, Yhwach gains some degree of control over physical matter; his first true demonstration of his newfound power was to move the Wandenreich City that had replaced the Seireitei to the Royal RealmBleach manga; Chapter 627, pages 7-11 & 14-17 and reshaping it and the existing structures in the palace to form a gigantic Quincy Zeichen.Bleach manga; Chapter 628, pages 4-5 Furthermore, in order to goad his enemies into attacking, Yhwach created a massive, towering fort in the center of the new palace in a matter of seconds.Bleach manga; Chapter 628, pages 13-14 Weaknesses *'Still Silver': If Yhwach's blood makes contact with the silver created in the hearts of his Auswählen victims, his powers will be briefly disrupted, leaving him vulnerable to attack.Bleach manga; Chapter 684; page 11 Trivia *Ōetsu Nimaiya addresses him as .Bleach manga; Chapter 601, page 16 Quotes * *(To Jūshirō Ukitake) "No one stands on the top of the world. Not you, not me, not even gods. But the unbearable vacancy of the throne in the sky is over. From now on...I will be sitting on it."Bleach manga; Chapter 178, pages 15-17 *(After Rukia Kuchiki stepped on him and he looked up her skirt) "Nice angle!"Bleach manga; Chapter 17, page 7 *"We must not shed tears. That is the defeat of the body by the heart. Because, for us, this thing called 'the heart' can become nothing less than proof that one's existence is superfluous."Bleach anime; Episode 19 *(To Tatsuki Arisawa) "...Run? Is that how you speak to a hero? How little you understand. Allow me to educate you. If a hero were to run from battle... the children could no longer call him a hero."Bleach manga; Chapter 411, pages 17-18 *(To Sōsuke Aizen) "Do you believe that simply by sealing Ryūjin Jakka, you have defeated me? You fool. Your foolishness is so great, it astounds me. Why, precisely, do you think I have served as Captain-Commander of the Gotei 13 for a thousand years? Because in all those thousand years, no Shinigami was born to rival me in strength.Bleach manga; Chapter 394, pages 6-7 * (To Yasutora Sado) "All right. Let's do this, Chad. You keep doing your thing and don't fight for yourself, but fight for me. And I will fight for you. If you put your life on the line to protect something, then I'll put my life on the line to protect it too." Bleach manga; Chapter 107, page 15 *(To Ichigo Kurosaki) "Live well, age well, and go bald well. And die after me. And... if you can, die smiling. If I can't, I won't be able to face Masaki. Don't hesitate to act. Sadness is a cool thing to shoulder, but you're still too young."Bleach manga; Chapter 25, page 15 *(To Jugram Haschwalth) "You beat me, Jugo. Dammit...things never quite go how you expect, do they? I always thought I'd be more frustrated when you finally beat me."Bleach manga; Chapter 634, pages 15-16 *(To Rōjūrō Ōtoribashi after he bifurcates James) "You fiend! Only a coward would harm an innocent fan!"Bleach manga; Chapter 561, page 8 *(To Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck) "Kurosaki-kun... doesn't assure us he is going to win for that reason. Kurosaki-kun is a kind person. Whenever he uses strong words, it's like he's making a promise. I believe that, he makes a promise to himself. I think that he expresses his feelings in words so that he will follow through. So that's why it's okay. When Kurosaki-kun says he is going to win, he'll win for sure. So...so that's why we should wait and believe in him."Bleach manga; Chapter 279, pages 11-13 *(About Rukia Kuchiki) "Ichigo wants to save her. Ichigo went all out for her, and that's enough. That's all the reason I need to put my life on the line for anything." Bleach manga; Chapter 106, pages 16-17 *(While dying) "I see. So this is it. It lies here within this palm. The heart."Bleach manga; Chapter 354, pages 2-4 *''"Pants on the ground, pants on the ground, looking like a fool with your pants on the ground!"'' Trivia *The author would like to note that, despite the many similarities to the character Yhwach from the manga series Bleach, Swaggy Y.H. is an original character that is only superficially based on other works of fiction. The author would ALSO like to dispute any claims by the troll-ridden, festering shithole that his Bleach Wiki of plagiarism of content, and will fight such claims both in court and in person irl if they want to even TRY to claim such libel. Fuckers. References